


Музей пепедик

by Bukan, Estet2015



Series: Призрачная королева [41]
Category: Frozen (2013), Original Work
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estet2015/pseuds/Estet2015
Summary: Пепедики. Что-то или кто-то, которые надоели и их надо кому-нибудь отдать. А что, если это не игрушки-книжки и даже не котята? А живые люди? О которых кто-то жестокий сказал "таких мик - в музей пепедик"?





	Музей пепедик

Одиночество и полное осуждение. Те людишки сделали все для этого, а толпа поддержала. Ату ее! А потом равнодушие. На нее смотрели через стекло, просто скользили взглядами. Им было плевать. Мало ли тут таких. Всех возрастов, обоего пола… Никому не нужные. Пепедики – так их называли. Но Янке было на всех них наплевать: она видела сны. Яркие, из другой жизни. Но молчала. Кому их рассказывать? Тем людишкам? Они и так считали ее чокнутой. И никчемной обузой. Потому и отвели сюда. Единственное, что ее спасало – ее мир, который был в сердце. А теперь, наверно, где-то есть во Вселенной. Соня, когда Янка с ней переписывалась, как-то сказала, что созданное может существовать. Ну, или обеим очень хотелось, чтобы так было. 

Ночью ее будили. Грубо. Потому что и ночью приходили те, кому хотелось поглядеть на отщепенцев.  
– Пепедика, пепедика! Никому не нужная, замшелая!  
– Денег не зарабатывает!  
– Погоди, тут же платят…  
Злость копилась в душе, но выплеснуть не получалось. Хотя… Вошедший охранник сразу был повержен, но двое других повергли саму девушку.  
– Еще и буйствуешь. Так тебя точно никто не захочет отсюда забрать!  
– Такая отвратная пепедика, что даже из нашего музея отдадут!  
– Совсем на свалку! – они грубо заржали.  
– Сдались вы мне! Лучше на свалку. А самое лучшее – сдохнуть! – презрительно и злобно прохрипела она в лицо охранникам.  
– Скоро и выкинем!  
Янка же только злобно ухмыльнулась.

Высокая белокурая женщина всматривалась в шар. Много изображений, много миров, но цель была одна… Найти дитя. Понять, насколько все плохо из-за ее спешки… Тут колдунья сжала челюсти и закрыла глаза, наткнувшись на искомое: странное здание – и та, которую искали… В камере! Что это за место-то такое? Тут звери в клетках, тут старые игрушки кучами… И камеры-одиночки. С людьми.  
– Что это? – позади колдуньи раздался взволнованный голос.  
– Я не знаю… Какая-то тюрьма, до такой и самый злой колдун не додумается…  
– Ты нашла Инге?  
– Ты в самом деле хочешь ее увидеть? – грустно спросила Маргит.  
– Да. А все настолько ужасно?  
– К сожалению. Но она старается держаться, хотя… – Маргит увеличила изображение бесчувственной на сей раз девушки.  
– О Боже! Скорее туда!  
– Сперва надо тебя защитить! Там очень злой народ… – проговорила колдунья. – Мы вместе пойдем!  
– Пусть все мы, кто ее любит, будут там!  
– Это уже как фишка ляжет, милая. Ты готова? – Маргит открыла «дверь».  
– Готова!

Темнота царила теперь в ее сознании. Времени нет, потому что нет часов. Сколько она уже в этом помещении? Месяц, год, пять? Какая разница. То, что ты придумаешь, навсегда остается с тобой. Янка чувствовала себя разбитой. Охрана зверствовала почти каждую ночь. В этот раз пришли снова, но что-то случилось. Нечто, непонятно как проявившееся, отшвырнуло молодцев к дальней стене и склонилось к жертве.  
– Ты в порядке, Инге?  
– Я… не знаю, кто я, – еле слышно проговорила девушка и медленно открыла глаза.  
– Ты наша родная! Дорогая!  
– Идем с нами!  
– Вряд ли она сможет сама пойти, – в комнате появился кто-то третий. По голосу – молодая женщина. – Ее сильно искалечили… Спасибо, что связались со мной, мадам! – это было обращено к Маргит.  
– Было бы за что! Мы могли бы левитировать ее, но донесем на руках!  
Незнакомка открыла коридор, и вся компания прошла туда. Янку несли на руках. А уже на той стороне отправили сразу в госпиталь.  
– Она и в самом деле ничего не помнит… – рассказывала Рина (именно она была третьей).  
– Такое лучше и не помнить… Пусть помнит хорошее, – Эльза не снимала руки со лба сестренки.  
– Инге… она не помнит, ни кто она, ни своего прошлого. Кто-то качественно изменил ей память…  
– Это я была… А дальше уже стресс, – вздохнула Маргит.  
– А для чего?  
– Чтобы запрятать, – отозвалась Маргит. – Иначе ее бы убили. Вот только мир я выбирала в такой спешке…  
– Ее и теперь чуть не убили, – вздохнула Рина. – Те люди решили просто избавиться от нее… И заточили в этой тюрьме…  
– Поубивать их мало за такое! – Эльза рыдала. – Это даже не тюрьма, это зверинец!  
– Именно, что-то подобное… Стадо не любит ярких личностей, потому Инге там и оказалась. Как придет в себя, мы подумаем.  
– А их накажем?  
– А еще кого-то освободим?  
– Там, по ходу, всех освобождать надо и сюда переселять, – проговорила рыжая волшебница.

В полной темноте проступал светлый образ, такой теплый и родной. С каждой минутой это становилось все сильнее и сильнее. Кто же это? Неужто… Да, она снилась столько раз… Имя Янка тоже смутно помнила. Эльза… получилось чуть громче шепота…  
– Инге! Сестричка! Родная!  
Свет, яркий. И размытые лица. Такое состояние было однажды, после аварии, но и ее Янка не помнила. Только рядом никого близкого не было. Теперь же все будет по-другому.  
И что-то стало происходить с самой Янкой – та начала искрить.  
– Осторожно! Это ее магия!  
Янка тихонько сжала руку сестренки и слабо улыбнулась:  
– Здравствуй!  
Хотя работы с восстановлением воспоминаний впереди еще очень много.  
– Я так рада, так счастлива! Я тебя больше никуда не отпущу, родная!  
– Не отпу… скай! – тихо промолвила принцесса.  
– Никогда в жизни! Ты и не вспомнишь, сестричка, что когда-то мы были поврозь!  
– А… это было? – Янка и в самом деле ничего не помнила. Ничего…  
– Не было, забудь, родная…  
– Я не помню почти ничего. Расскажите мне потом, прошу!  
– И не надо, помни только, как мы всегда любили друг друга…  
– Да я и сейчас тебя люблю!

– Ну, как наш игрок? – в палату вошла Янкина подруга. – Очухалась?  
– Вроде да… Но разумом она еще в игре и мало что помнит…  
– Поспать бы ей еще, – Рина погрузила Янку в сон. Ненадолго. – Вы бы не пускали ее… Да и она сама знает, что магия и электроника вещи несовместимые… А сценарий такой зачем она написала? – вопросы были скорее умозрительными.  
– Это я виновата, я сказала, что была бы счастлива сама ее оттуда вытащить, а потом слово за слово придумался этот музей…  
– Да и предупредить бы хорошо было ее, что отключать протоколы безопасности вообще – не самая лучшая идея, – вздохнула волшебница. – Ну да ладно. Главное, поставить ей сейчас мозги на место…  
– Попробуем… Может, она наконец забудет плохое…  
– Сейчас ей нужен покой и все тепло близких и родных людей, Эльза… Я тоже помогу, как психолог, и как друг! На мне тоже вина есть…  
– Твоя-то в чем?  
– Не уберегла… Надо было поставить запрет на отключение протоколов безопасности, хотела с Дарьей поговорить, но из головы вылетело…  
– Ох, как мы мало во всем этом понимаем… Яночка, ты как?  
– Вроде, хорошо, но ничего не помню. Кто я? Где я? – Янка оглядела комнату.  
Медицинское оборудование, трубки, провода… И доктор, появившийся в дверях. Невысокий, полноватый, в белом халате.  
– Ты моя Яночка, любимая сестричка, ты с родными, мы все тебя любим…  
– Вообще не помню, что случилось, почему я здесь… Прости, солнышко, – Янка сжала сестрину руку.  
– Главное, ты со мной, всегда была и всегда будешь, а остальное неважно… Морок, плохой сон…  
– Постараюсь не разочаровать мою любимую сестренку, – шепнула пострадавшая.  
– Поправляйся скорее, родная!  
– Хорошо!

Выздоровление и вправду шло быстро. Янка вернулась во дворец. Но разум так и не справился еще с шоком и не торопился прийти в норму. Принцесса ощущала себя немного заторможенной, почти не различала обычную реальность и виртуальную. Но тут ей в помощь была Рина. Раскладывала, где что… И настоятельно просила ее родных не напоминать ни о игре, ни об этом музее:  
– Придет время, Яна сама все вспомнит и расставит по местам. Не форсируйте события, пожалуйста!  
Все кивали с пониманием.  
– А Голокомнату я закрою до окончания расследования! – закончила рыжая волшебница.  
С этим тоже никто спорить не стал. 

Как-то за ужином Янка обратила внимание на свое кольцо:  
– Давно оно у меня?  
– А мы и не заметили… будто всегда было…  
– Всегда было, – кивнула маман.  
Янка кивнула.  
– Это же наш герб, – кивнула и Эльза, – кровная связь…  
– Простите, что я такой тормоз, – слабо улыбнулась принцесса. – У нас еще есть сестренка? Конечно, есть…  
– Есть, и племяшка, она теперь королева…  
Те тревожно переглянулись – еще не знали, что случилось или им пока решили не говорить?  
– У всех очень много дел…  
– Я подойду сейчас, – смутилась ее высочество и вышла.  
– Что вообще случилось? – громко зашептала младшая.  
– Сама придумала игру, сама поверила и вот путается теперь… ужас.  
– Разве такое бывает? И для чего?  
– Бывает еще и не такое, – вздохнула Маргит.  
– Она доказать себе хотела, поверить, – всхлипнула Эльза. – А я хотела хоть раз ее сама первая найти и спасти! Надо было вместе в комнату…  
– А… безопасность-то зачем… отменять? – удивилась тут уже Ингрид. – Или кто-то другой так подшутил, кто завидовал тетушке?  
– Думаю, она сама… почему ж я дала ей уйти одной?!  
Анна подсела к сестре и обняла ее. 

Янка же забрела на цокольный этаж и долго бродила рядом с дверью. На полу так и остались капли чего-то бурого.  
– Ваше высочество! Этот коридор закрыт, – подошел стражник.  
– Что? Да, извините. Тут кого-то убили?  
– Я не знаю.  
Место откровенно давило. И что-то тут явно произошло, причем совсем недавно. Надо срочно расспросить хотя бы маман и Рину. Сестренка, бедная, и так переживает. Хотя они все вместе сейчас…  
Самое интересное, Янка совсем не чувствовала остаточные явления происшедшего. Раньше ей «чтение» давалось без труда. Ладно, пора возвращаться.  
Инге тихонько подошла сзади к сестренке, приобняла ее и шепнула:  
– Не вини себя…  
– Ну как же, Яночка, я должна была пойти с тобой…  
– Прости, возможно, я где-то поторопилась, – тихо промолвила Янка и села рядом на стул. – Там, в коридоре, такое впечатление, что кого-то убили или ранили – кровь на полу… Стражник ничего не знает…  
– Этого еще не хватало…  
– Так было что-то или нет? – Янка прикрыла глаза.  
Рина за ее спиной сделала всем знак: мол, не надо пока ничего говорить.  
– Никто не знает.  
«Что делать будем? – передала Рина всем магичкам, закрыв от Янки мысли. – Нельзя ее нагружать или как?»  
«Нельзя, и приглядите, чтоб сама не начала доискиваться!»  
«Я тоже попробую. Ради нашей взаимной сестринской любви», – передала Эльза.  
Янка же намагичила себе чего-то крепкого и, улучив момент, опрокинула в себя.  
– Родная, может, тебе так не увлекаться…  
– Простите… не буду больше…  
Яна закрыла глаза и просто так долго сидела, уткнувшись в плечо сестренке, пыталась разобраться с кашей в голове.  
– Как тебе помочь, родная?  
– Я не знаю, что мне делать, – прошептала Янка. – Я хочу разобраться прежде всего в себе… такой винегрет в голове…  
– Тогда я помогу вспомнить… осторожно…  
– А стоит ли именно теперь? – спросила Маргит. – Янке сейчас подлечиться надо…  
– Ну хотя бы чтоб она сориентировалась…  
– В чем? – спросила та.  
– Так, ваши высочества и величества, – тут Рина решительно поднялась. – Я пока предлагаю Яну не мучить всем этим. Лучше ей и впрямь подлечиться.  
– Может, на родину съездите?  
– Пусть младшая пока погостит с нами, – улыбнулась Инге.  
– Думаешь, лучше так?  
– Да, а потом отправимся. Обещаю! 

Вечером, перед сном уже, Эльза нашла сестру с какими-то бумагами у окна.  
– Что там, родная?  
– Я… не знаю, солнышко. Какая-то тюрьма, – Янка подняла взгляд на сестренку.  
– Ты расстроишься, не читай…  
– А чье это? – но текст положила на стол. – И со мной ли все было, милая?  
– Нет, нет! Это просто задумка для игры…  
– Для… игры, милая?  
Эльза замерла. Сейчас Яночка вспомнит… Но нет, та просто постояла, а потом опустилась на стул. Взгляд потух:  
– Нет, ничего в мыслях…  
– Ну и хорошо, родная. Просто страшная сказка.  
– Да, наверно… – мысли путались.  
– Поехали скорее на родину, милая…  
– Конечно, поедем, родная. Хотя такое чувство, что что-то произошло…

Янка глянула в зеркало и заметила небольшой шрам на виске. Раньше его, вроде, не было…  
– Ничего, милая, ты просто случайно о полку ударилась…  
Даже если это и не так, Янка в любом случае не вспомнит.  
– А… все-таки, солнышко, кого там в коридоре убили или ранили? Может, мне даже и показалось, прости… Пойдем отдыхать, – и обняла сестренку.  
– Пойдем… Если и ранили, то очень давно…  
Перед сном, как обычно, пошептались.

Дома было все как обычно. Только на саму принцессу смотрели как-то странно: она не была похожа на себя прежнюю. Видно было – что-то пережила.  
Потом, когда Янка ненадолго отлучилась, тетя решила поинтересоваться:  
– Что с ней такое?  
Эльза встревоженно объяснила.  
– Зачем? Разве нет более важных дел?  
– Это что-то внутреннее, она снова и снова переживает момент обретения семьи…  
Тетя помолчала, тоже, видно, пытаясь представить. Но не получалось. Не знала она, что значит десятки лет без семьи, в чужом мире… Знала только измену, да и то как тут осудишь… В любом случае все оказалось как нельзя лучше… Это с одной стороны, а с чисто человеческой… Вернулась принцесса. Ее все сразу окружили заботой.  
«Прости, что снова одна ушла… Хотела привести мысли в порядок, но не вышло, милая».  
«Моя бедная… Тебе бы на водопады…»  
«Вернемся, сходим обязательно. И побудем там подольше!».  
– Что, у нас разве есть… тюрьма? – спросила вдруг Янка.  
– Когда-то точно была, сейчас не нужна уже…  
– Хорошо, милая.  
А сама задумалась: что-то связанное с тюрьмой точно было в ее жизни. То ли во сне, то ли когда она жила в обычном мире. Не хотелось расстраивать сестренку. Эльза чувствовала настроение и мягко уводила сестричку от тревожных мыслей. И сама не давала повода для странных мыслей.  
– Прости, что наглею, – тихо проговорила старшая, взяв сестричку за руки, – ты не поможешь мне вспомнить?  
– Тебе не понравится, милая… если только вспоминать как будто бы все не с тобой?  
– А… вдруг станет легче, солнышко? Хотя, ты совершенно права… Лучше отстраненно…  
– Будто фильм увидели…  
– Да… И знаешь, золотко, я чувствую свою вину перед тетей. Один мой вид напоминает ей, что случилось до моего рождения…  
– Не только твой же, но и наш, наш даже хуже… Но мы дети и мы никак не могли повлиять на свое сотворение, это между взрослыми…  
– Но мы прожили достаточно долго, солнышко, – слабо улыбнулась Янка. – Пройдемся перед сном?  
– Но наша вина не может от этого возрасти, мы следующее поколение… Да, давай, милая.  
Обнявшись, они спустились пока в сад. 

В другой точке мироздания Маргит с Янкиной подругой разбирали полеты. Пока только Янкины…  
– Хотя и моей вины тут достаточно! – буркнула колдунья.  
– Тебя там и не было, подруга…  
– Надо было Янку сразу или остановить, или идти туда вместе, – все еще негодовала королева-мать. – Тогда бы ничего не было этого…  
– Надо было страховать, да, и не давать так туда погружаться…  
– Мы доверились ей, она сказала, что ничего плохого не случится. А могло ли быть так, что кто-то сторонний вмешался? – и тут же себя одёрнула: – Нет-нет, кому это надо?  
– Просто лишняя увлеченность и пара случайностей…  
– А что тогда насчет полного отключения протоколов безопасности? – тут уже влезла Дарья. – Не похоже, чтобы они были отключены намеренно.  
– Я же и говорю – она случайно задела…  
– Хуже, если подсознательно, – покачала головой Рина.  
– Ты о чем? Хочешь сказать, что она сама хотела, чтобы ее так отколошматили? Странное желание, однако…  
– Чем гуще сумрак – тем светлей в бою, чем темнее ночь – тем скорей рассвет… Вот что-то такое у нее в голове.  
– Если у нее такой путь к познанию глубин собственного сознания… то бишь, как живут тараканы в ее голове…  
– То надо что-то срочно делать!  
– А если не получится? Сколько мы ее знаем, она постоянно возвращается к старому… тут встряска нужна… Может, даже еще более сильная…  
– Хочешь вышибать клин клином?  
– Иногда это помогает… Тогда надо подбрасывать Янке эдакие «ключики»…  
– Только с умом.  
– И ни в коем случае не бить специально… Да и кровь с плитки убрать стоило…  
– Недогляд, да…  
– Вы же свидетели – Янка начала докапываться… Давайте определимся, что мы будем делать? – Маргит обвела взглядом Рину и Дарью.  
– Игру сделать чисто компьютерной, энергию направить в позитив…  
– Этим займется моя команда! – заверила Дарья. – С самой-то Янкой что делать? Как ее возвращать из виртуальности?  
– Я и говорю – в позитив направить. Дать возможность всем показать. И дать понять, как все ее любят.  
– Она ж все еще не верит…  
– У нее вообще, по-моему, синдром самозванца, – вздохнула Рина.  
– Тогда ей к психиатру, – прыснула Дашка. – Столько лет прошло, сто раз можно в себя поверить!  
– Это не психиатрический диагноз, но штука неприятная…  
– Это последствия многолетнего обесценивания и самой личности, и ее дел, – тут уж вздохнула Маргит. – Когда личность в своеобразной тюрьме, эдаких искусственно созданных рамках, чтобы держать на расстоянии… Тут уже «заслуга» и самого мира и приемной семейки! И во всем виновата я!  
– Давайте я и вам проведу сеанс, серию сеансов, чтобы вы больше ни в чем себя не винили! – предложила Рина. – То, что было, оно уже в прошлом. В той ситуации вы просто не имели возможности поступить иначе!  
– Каждый день себе это повторяю… Ох.  
– Янка вернется, вам обеим сделаем сеансы, – заверила волшебница.  
– А я пойду займусь игрой… – засобиралась Дарья. – Голокомнату здесь снова закрывать не будем?  
– Контроль усилим и хватит…  
– Хорошо, – Дарья отправилась в центральный офис, где закипела работа.  
– А я внушу что-нибудь Янке, потихоньку, – кивнула Маргит.  
– А я помогу. И так, и проговорить, – добавила Рина.  
– Тогда не станем терять времени!  
– Да!

Мы оставили девчонок в саду. Вечер, конечно, прохладный. Но им вдвоем нисколько не холодно. Сидели, обнявшись. Надвигалась ночь. Да и обыскались их давно.  
– Не хочется отпускать мое солнышко, – шепнула старшая сестренка. – Но сон никто не отменял…  
– Может, хоть в тепло? А, золотко?  
– Да, перед камином посидим, – Янка крепче обняла сестренку.  
– Пойдем, милая…

На ночь Янка решила принять своего лекарства, надеясь в душе, что оно поможет. Явные следы и запах убрала, чтобы Эльза ни о чем не заподозрила. Некрасиво, конечно, но по-другому не получается. Слишком все давит…  
Рука случайно дрогнула, и налилось больше, чем хотелось. По телу прошло тепло уже с первым глотком. А потом давно забытая легкость.  
…И родные руки на плечах.  
– Яночка… ложись спать…  
– Прости, что я такая… ненормальная нынче, – и обняла.  
– Держись за меня, солнышко, иди спать…  
Янка послушалась. Но полночи снились кошмары, от которых хочется бежать. Хоть не факт, что кошмары эти кто-то намеренно насылал, да хоть маман. Это все же кошмары. Ее высочество очнулась почему-то на дощатом полу. Нет, скорее, на паркетном. Вот это упала! До чего стыдно… Янка поглядела на сестренку. Та спала. И слава Богу. Наша героиня резко встала – и в глазах потемнело. На этот раз она разбудила почти всех… Все взволнованно захлопотали. Янка только удивилась, почему все не спят и что случилось.  
– Я, наверно, просто резко встала, чтоб до кувшина с водой добраться, – прошептала она, держась за сильно ушибленный затылок.  
– Больно, милая?  
– Немного, золотце, но это ерунда в сравнении с тем, что было, – кажется, виртуальная реальность начала потихоньку покидать мозги принцессы.  
– Я по любому сейчас подлечу мою родную!  
– Спасибо! – Янка полностью расслабилась и позволила Эльзе действовать. Становилось гораздо легче.  
– Вот так… И не дрожи, пожалуйста…  
– Холодно просто, милая. Хоть и есть у меня тоже мороз, но мне почему-то холодно…  
Потом Янка подумала и спросила:  
– Кто такие пепедики? Я первый раз от Сони услыхала…  
– Что-то из ее детства, да… Пепедики – это игрушки, книжки, все прочее, что надоело, стало ненужным и что надо кому-нибудь отдать. Я слышала, как Соня это детям рассказывала. И сын ее доказывал: мол, я мика, хороший, а она в шутку: таких мик в музей пепедик! По-моему, она не очень приличную шутку переделала, спроси лучше маму.  
Тут Янка замолчала, что-то словно вспыхнуло в мозгу. Принцесса взглянула на Эльзу:  
– А те… листки, они ведь тоже что-то значат… там тоже про это было…  
– Ты… вдохновилась, милая… и слишком вжилась в свою страшную историю… моя бедная…  
– Поэтому две реальности слились в одну, золотко, – прошептала Янка, прижавшись к сестренке. – Потом у Рины спрошу, что это, когда снова и снова хочешь пережить воссоединение с близкими…  
– Глубокая душевная травма, золотце, – и заплакала.  
– Ну что ты, солнышко? – Янка прижимала к сердцу сестренку и гладила по голове.  
– За тебя боюсь…  
– Ну что со мной может случиться, родная? Я только переживать тебя заставляю…  
– Надо было сразу брать меня в игру, милая…  
– А если бы тебя ранили, родная? Безопасность же полностью отключилась… Я бы не пережила…  
– А я, значит, переживу? Хоть покажи, где эту безопасность проверяют! Хотя нет, я велю заблочить ее включенной!  
– Мы обе не переживем, радость… Дарья с командой устранит все неполадки. Да я-то в технике полный ноль, милая… Как рассказывают, так я и запоминаю…  
– Я тоже… Может, хоть играть не с погружением?  
– Может быть, только я не знаю как…  
– Просто тыкать в компьютер…  
– Я давно уже не связываюсь с ними… Да и не променяю тебя ни на какие железки! И я дико раскаиваюсь, что сразу не взяла тебя…  
– Да, на голокомнату, значит, променяла! А железки-то в разы безопаснее! Можно просто сидеть рядом…  
– Вот за это я себя и хочу убить, что променяла… Можно, конечно, рядом…  
– Не казнись, солнышко, не делай так больше просто… Давай рядом!  
– Хорошо. И не в ущерб нашим прогулкам и государственным делам, – тихо проговорила Янка.  
– Безусловно, золотце. Пережигать что-то – так безопасно!  
– Так они ж все от меня глючат… скорее всего и в этот раз поломка из-за моей Силы возникла…  
– Тогда пусть другие играют, а мы будем смотреть. Или мама исправит, она же играет…  
– Мы посмотрим, солнышко… Прости, что разбудила… Давай я устрою тебя? Ты опять же из-за меня вся испереживалась!  
– Если только тебе уже не больно, то да, давай, милая!  
Янка поцеловала сестренку и закрыла одеялом. И держала за руку.  
– Ты тоже засыпай, золотце, – шептала Эльза уже в полусне.  
– Я уже, – шепнула старшая со своей кровати. Остальные ушли к себе ещё раньше. 

На завтра были грандиозные планы. Разобраться наконец во всем и оставить в прошлом плохое. Решила пока с сестренкой поговорить:  
– Скажи, а мы все… бзики мои проигрывали? Хотя бы на бумаге?  
– Наверно все, милая, вряд ли ты что-то утаивала…  
– Жизнь в очередной раз преподала мне урок, солнышко… Что не стоит заигрываться и сомневаться в любви близких…  
– И в себе тоже сомневаться не стоит, родная! Мы готовы дать тебе отдых от всего и искупать в любви!  
– Все привычка моя, въевшаяся в кровь, – Янка вздохнула. – Скромность гипетрофированная… Спасибо, милая…  
– Прямо сейчас и начнем!  
Старшая просто обняла сестричку. И подумалось тут: а если просто вытянуть те воспоминания? Кто по этой части эксперт? Рина? Вот, можно ее попросить. Она сделает все аккуратно… Хочется выстроить целостную картинку, как все случилось и почему случился глюк? Но тогда надо возвращаться… А сестрички еще так мало побыли дома… Раздумья прямо так и светились на лбу, что заметила и Эльза.  
– А может, сюда Рину пригласим?  
– Можно, конечно, но как она сама? – проговорила Янка. – А маман? Ее совет тоже нужен… Так что придется, моя родная, возвращаться… мы после сюда снова, – и погладила сестренку по щеке.  
– Грустно, что родные могут обидеться… – и поцеловала.  
– Мы объясним, золотце. Я попробую объяснить…  
– Ну хорошо, родная, я помогу…  
Девчонки и правда, постарались убедить близких, что скоро вернутся и останутся на подольше.  
– Просто мне нужно ну очень специфическое лечение, которое можно провести только в моем мире…  
– Тогда удачи! – Анна подмигнула, подбодряя, и обняла обеих.  
– Мы вас любим! – заверила Инге и тоже обняла младшую от души. И родителей…  
Так что распрощались душевно. С обещанием вернуться на подольше:  
– У меня ведь и некоторые обязанности губернатора, – напомнила Янка. 

Маргит немало удивилась, увидев одухотворенную старшую дочь.  
– Так быстро отдохнула?  
– Я еще кое-что вспомнила. После того, как треснулась затылком об кровать! – принцесса уселась на диван и закинула ноги на журнальный столик. И закрыла глаза.  
Маргит обменялась взглядами с Эльзой: «А это точно наша Янка?»  
Эльза не очень уверенно передала маме, что все к лучшему.  
«Точно-точно!» – бывшая королева перехватила канал и улыбнулась.  
– Я бы хотела встретиться с Риной. У меня к ней предложение.  
– Как к психологу? Да, мы с ней тут тоже кое-что надумали.  
– Я попрошу помочь с восстановлением некоторых ячеек памяти…  
«Прости, слишком заумно вещаю. Ну, у меня самая мудрая сестричка!»  
«Ох, да что я…»  
– А не боишься?  
«Люблю тебя!»  
– Нет, не боюсь. Просто хочу разобраться, почему все случилось…  
– Тогда я буду рядом, сестричка! За руку подержу!  
– Спасибо!  
Рина пришла довольно быстро – видимо, воспользовалась мини-порталом. Авторша изложила свою просьбу.  
– Давай попробуем! Если станет дискомфортно – сразу жалуйся!  
– Хорошо! – и тихонько сжала сестренкину руку.  
Сеанс решили провести в Зеленой гостиной, когда-то устроенной Янкой как комнате для психологической разгрузки и медитации. Принцесса устроилась в кресле, сестренка рядом. И отпускать не собиралась. Маргит тоже решила присутствовать, для подстраховки.  
Рина начала действовать. Голову сдавило словно обручем, но в целом было терпимо.  
Постепенно начали выползать картинки. 

…– Давай хотя бы попробуем в той комнате? – предложила Янка, стоя посреди комнаты с ворохом исписанных листов.  
– Яночка, мне тревожно, ты ж какое-то время будешь там одна!  
– Вот я и предлагаю, даже настаиваю, чтобы вы с маман были рядом и сразу вытащили бы, если что пойдет не так. Да и по сценарию, что мы с тобой придумали, так ведь оно и есть! – улыбнулась Янка и, присев рядом с сестренкой, приобняла нежно.  
– Но до этого, – ответила Эльза и прижала к себе, – тебе так настрадаться придется! Я в ужасе, милая!  
– Я постараюсь сделать все безопасно, – старшая гладила Эльзу по голове, успокаивая. – Помня, что ты за меня переживаешь! – и поцеловала в порыве.  
– Пожалуйста, проверь все!  
– Обязательно, родная! Да пошли вместе!  
– Пошли! 

Да, они проверили все сами. Но почему, почему все так случилось? Сломалось в момент активации? Или во дворце кто-то нетерпеливый? Девчонки вернулись, полностью уверенные и в безопасности, и во всем прочем. И Янка сразу рассказала маман о замысле.  
– Задумка крутая. Но на своей-то шкуре зачем?  
– Я сперва хочу побыть в шкуре заключенного, а потом примерить на себя мундир администрации, – проговорила ее высочество. – И мы с Эльзочкой проверили, все в порядке. Хотя я не исключаю человеческого фактора. А потому прошу вас обеих быть рядом, чтобы в случае чего вытащить меня…  
– Будем… – обеим было тревожно. – А внутри страховать не надо?  
– Внутри, я думаю, будет безопасно. Но следуйте сценарию, – и передала маме копию. – Хотя я буду рада, если подстрахуете незримо.  
– Постараемся…  
– Я думаю, сегодня пока морально подготовиться, а завтра можно начинать. Музей пепедик, – усмехнулась бывшая королева. – Добро пожаловать в ад, ваше высочество! – это она сказала себе.

…Рина потихоньку вытащила подругу из транса. Но чувствовала, что не все воспоминания разблокировались.  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
– Бодренько, как ни странно, – с воодушевлением проговорила Янка, все еще держась за руки с сестренкой. – Вы меня энергией подпитывали? – и с улыбкой оглядела близких.  
– Что-то вроде того…  
– Спасибо! – она по очереди обняла всех трех волшебниц. – Я чувствую, что этого еще недостаточно. Хочется знать, как и почему вдруг отключились протоколы безопасности… А камер в том коридорчике нет? Можно было бы взглянуть на видеозаписи того дня…  
– Поищем! – Маргит решительно вскочила.  
– Мы должны исключить завистников из других миров, – пояснила принцесса.  
– А в нашем все хорошие…  
– Да. Многим наш мир глаза режет, – усмехнулась Янка. – Обидно оставлять столько трудов многолетних какому-то неудачнику из соседних миров…  
Рина многозначительно переглянулась с Маргит. К счастью, Янка этого не заметила. Может, что-то знали. Или просто радовались таким разительным переменам. В любом случае они во всем разберутся. Вместе.  
Маргит уговорила девчонок отдохнуть и позвала всю компанию попить чаю.  
– Да, Риш, тебе особенно надо подзарядиться. Могу даже сейчас тебя подпитать! – Янка подошла к подруге. – А чай со вкусняшками просто добавят наслаждения!  
– Большое спасибо!  
Авторша поделилась с Риной Силой. Потом сама подпитается, шоколадом. Потом сидели в Сиреневой, лакомились вкусняшками и про дела не говорили. Просто отдыхали, наслаждались обществом друг друга. Хотя сама Янка иногда становилась задумчивой, помня об оставленных дома родных… Ну да скоро они снова свидятся. Эльза так и передавала сестренке. Даже не словами – сам настрой, держа Яночку за руку.  
А Маргит сразу прямо и сказала:  
– Когда все это закончится, марш домой, отдыхать!  
Никто и не спорил. А пока лучше выспаться. Чтобы с новыми силами продолжить расследование. Силы нужны были всем. Рина уехала к себе после очень теплых прощаний, с обещанием заехать завтра. А наши героини разошлись по комнатам.  
– Я думаю, солнышко, что вскоре все разрешится, – Янка обняла сестренку.  
– Я тоже очень надеюсь, милая, – и поцеловала.  
– Ты столько для меня сделала, радость, – Янка прижала сестренку к сердцу. – Вы все сделали!  
– Сделала бы и гораздо больше, золотце, – и расцеловала.  
Янка поцеловала сестренку в ответ. И долго не хотела отпускать. Но спать-то надо…  
– Ложись, милая, а я за руку подержу мою Яночку…  
– Но ты тоже ложись, милая! – Янка устроилась и потихоньку засыпала под ласковое мурчание сестрички. 

С утра Янка снова сходила в тот коридорчик. Заступившему ей дорогу охраннику сказала просто:  
– Отойди!  
Потом долго изучала командную панель на стене, даже истинным зрением. Чужих следов вроде бы не было. Янка нашла только… свое прикосновение. И ясно видела, что сама панель не совсем исправна. Точнее, ее сенсорная часть. Значит, все же техника подвела… Только легче ли станет от этого сестренке? Так, надо вернуться, пока она не проснулась… Тише, тише… Ну хотя бы это не злоумышленник. И не глупости ее самой, Янки.  
Эльза еще спала. Сама Янка сидела рядышком и пыталась вспомнить, что было дальше. Видимо, раз отключилась безопасность, все ощущалось совсем реально… И игра пошла уже не совсем по сценарию. Главное было выжить… А там и маман с сестренкой среагировали оперативно, да Рину позвали… Бедные.  
Принцесса решительно встала и направилась было в кабинет, чтобы связаться с подругой по поводу еще одного сеанса.  
– Яночка?  
Та вернулась и снова присела рядом с сестренкой:  
– Я сходила туда, просмотрела еще. Все-таки, милая, там была техническая неисправность. А вот когда она там возникла – особый вопрос. Может, до игры, потому и не сработало как надо…  
– Милая, вроде же все проверяли…  
– Проверяли. Но после нашей проверки кто-то мог использовать комнату по назначению и слишком увлекся. Я так вижу…  
– Вопрос кто…  
– Да мало ли служащих во дворце, солнышко? Не проверять же всех? – задумчиво ответила Янка и поцеловала сестренку. – Это вполне могла быть и я…  
– Осторожнее, милая, осторожнее с собой…  
– Я постараюсь, родная. Пойдем пока позавтракаем, а потом я свяжусь с Риной…  
– Хорошо…

Волшебницу ждали все в той же Зеленой гостиной.  
– Я утром просмотрела все, что было в шаговой доступности от голокомнаты, и саму командную панель, – проговорила Янка, когда Рина приехала. – Она была неисправна… Другой вопрос, в какое время возникла неисправность – до нашей проверки или после?  
– Видимо, после…  
– Техника редко бывает надежной… Мам, что там с видеозаписями с камер?  
– Посторонних не заметила… Оно само, похоже.  
– Похоже, само… Риш, я готова!

…После активации в комнате возник чужой пейзаж, какое-то здание с камерами, которое она, Янка, сама создала и закрепила в программе. Люди – в обычной одежде и солдатских мундирах. Последние вели себя агрессивно. Спервоначалу особой агрессии и воздействия не ощущалось. Но потом что-то случилось. То ли свет погас, то ли скачок напряжения на подстанции, но игра начала себя вести как-то не так: насмешки стали практически реальны, как и разошедшиеся охранники с дубинками. В какой-то миг все вышло из-под контроля… После первого удара наступил нокаут. Или контузия – сама принцесса не разбиралась в медицинских терминах. Все слилось в одну кашу – обычная реальность, где Янка жила, и виртуальная, где в данное время была игра… Потом наступила темнота. И резкая головная боль…  
Сколько времени прошло в игре, Янка не знала. Она только абстрактно ощущала себя сразу в двух реальностях. Потом куда-то ее тащили, а потом госпиталь…

… Рина осторожно вывела подругу из транса.  
– Яночка, все нормально?  
– Да, все хорошо, – улыбнулась Янка.  
– Слава Богу, родная!  
– А с безопасностью… это все ж я поторопилась… надо было еще раз проверить… все сработало в обратную сторону…  
– Печально, что и говорить…  
– Но все закончилось, вроде, нормально, – Янка оглядела близких. – Мне не стоит наверно уже продолжать играть там…  
– Я тоже думаю, что хватит, родная…  
– Да, милая… Пусть другие развлекаются… А я все же сочинитель… и губернатор…  
– Согласна, солнышко.  
Маргит вздохнула.  
– Спасибо, что вытащили меня оттуда, – с чувством поблагодарила принцесса.  
– Ну как же мы могли иначе…  
– Никак, – Янка по очереди обняла всех трех магичек. – Пойдемте чаю попьем! И да, мам, про возвращение домой я не забыла, да мы с сестренкой сами обещали…  
– Конечно…  
– И простите мне мое такое многолетнее… поведение, что ли… Я долго не могла поверить, что вот все хорошо уже, что любите… Боялась, что все это разрушится в один миг и я снова окажусь там, в том мире, проснусь… и как будто ничего этого не было…  
– Понимаем, нам надо было давать тебе больше любви…  
– Наверно, это уже неважно, – прошептала принцесса. И надолго замолчала, не в силах сказать ни слова.  
– Что значит – неважно? – тут уж возмутилась подруга.  
– Никогда так не говори, Яночка! – вскинулась и Эльза.  
– Может, я в прошлой жизни наворочала столько грехов, за что мне в этой выпало такое наказание…  
– Не говори так…  
– Зато я сильно виновата в этой жизни, – тут уже заговорила Маргит. – Но я исправлю все!  
– Стой, что ты хочешь этим сказать? – тут уж Янке пришла очередь удивиться. Не самоубиться же мама собралась?  
– Как именно исправить, мама?..  
– Окунуть вас в любви! – усмехнулась колдунья.  
– Да, я тоже буду Яночку в любви купать!  
– Присоединяюсь! – улыбнулась Рина. Она и сама чувствовала, что чего-то недодала подруге в эмоциональном плане.  
– Спасибо, обещаю вас не разочаровать!  
– Это мы должны обещать!  
– А мне тогда что делать? – тихонько рассмеялась принцесса.  
– Быть величественной!  
– В смысле?  
– Принимать нашу любовь как должное! Потому что и правда мы все тебе должны!  
– Ладно-ладно, уговорили, – Янка обняла близких за плечи.  
– А видео с камер потом я тебе покажу, – пообещала маман. – Хоть там ничего такого и нет… Но ты ж не успокоишься…  
– Правда ничего такого? – уточнила Эльза.  
– Я имела в виду, что чужаков нет, что никто ничего специально не подстраивал, чтобы Янке навредить…  
– Но лучше будет и вправду посмотреть запись всем вместе…  
– А чего тянуть? Флэшка с записями у тебя, мам? – встрепенулась Янка.  
– Конечно.  
Янка притащила со стола ноут. Всей компанией сгрудились перед монитором. Запись смотрели в ускоренном режиме. В какой-то момент Янка заорала:  
– Стоп! Вот, значит это правда… я в самом деле поторопилась! – рука принцессы протянулась к картинке и ткнула в себя, которая небрежно промазала рукой по панели… А потом и впрямь был скачок напряжения и посыпались даже искры из командной панели. – На энергостанции спросить надо, может у них там еще неполадки были?  
– Вполне возможно! Надо проверить!  
– Сейчас я туда позвоню! – Рина сорвалась с места и вышла в коридор.  
Янка же просто закрыла лицо руками.  
– Что ты, родная?  
– Да просто лишний раз убеждаюсь, что я не нарочно в такую ситуацию игру поставила… и специально протоколы не выключала…  
– Ну и не переживай… не надо, родная…  
– Все хорошо, милая, – Янка обняла сестренку.  
Вернувшаяся Рина подтвердила Янкины предположения насчет перенапряжения энергосети.  
– Все теперь понятно…  
– Вот, и не вини себя! Тут, скорее, энергетики виноваты, – подытожила Маргит.  
Все стали обнимать Янку. Слава Богу, что все разрешилось мирно. А теперь следовало бы отправить ее высочество домой на несколько месяцев.  
– А… Кто за Стормхолдом присматривать будет? Или за Смоллендом? – застопорилась авторша.  
– За Смоллендом Ингрид, за Стормхолдом я, – высказалась Маргит.  
– Ладно-ладно. И тебе, дорогая подруга, особенное спасибо! За все, Риш! – Янка обняла волшебницу.  
– Я бы и больше сделала!  
– Но и тебе тоже помощь нужна, ребятам…  
– Разберемся!  
– Ну ладно. Если что, говорите! А мы с сестренкой завтра домой махнем! Поживем немного.  
– Правильно!  
До конца вечера досидели отлично, переговорили обо всем. И перепробовали все угощения.  
И сама Инге чувствовала в себе перемены. Не было уже такой неуверенности в себе. Неужели работает? Хотя, если бы не было такой шоковой терапии, может и не сложилось бы… 

Перед сном сестренки уединились у себя, как обычно.  
– Я рада, что все разъяснилось, золотко, – говорила Янка, обнимая сестренку.  
– Я тоже рада, солнышко!  
– И, думаю, придумывать будем что-то другое. Хотя раз за разом переживать воссоединение семьи придется еще некоторое время… Прости, радость…  
– Надо как-то… интенсивнее делать это, что ли…  
Старшая хотела спросить: «А что, купать в любви уже отсеялось?» – но постеснялась.  
Эльза, однако, поняла и передала:  
«Это же одно и то же, милая! С нашей стороны интенсивнее, прости, что неясно выразилась!»  
«Не переживай, родная. Это я что-то заговорилась».  
«Устала, бедная…»  
– Теперь я не боюсь, что мы расстанемся, золотце!  
– Слава Богу, родная! Как же я рада!  
– Я тоже, очень! Мы всегда любили друг друга, и теперь будем! Давай я тебя устрою? – и поцеловала.  
– Спасибо, милая! – и расцеловала тоже.  
Старшая устроила сестренку и укрыла заботливо. Потом сидела рядышком, держала за руку.  
– Завтра мы отправимся домой, солнышко! – и поцеловала в лоб.  
– И это будет прекрасно!  
– Да, просто побудем вместе! – шептала старшая. – Но и родных забывать не надо.  
И так и шептала нежности на ухо. Пока Эльза не уснула. Но и тогда Янка послала ей светлых снов и легла сама, не выпуская сестренкину руку из своей. Так и уснули. С уверенностью, что уж теперь-то все будет отлично.


End file.
